nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear Throne Wiki
Welcome to the Nuclear Throne Wiki Nuclear Throne is an action roguelike-like by Vlambeer about mutants fighting their way through a post-apocalyptic world. The radioactive waste in the world allows mutants to get ahead by mutating new limbs on the fly, the abundant availability of powerful weaponry make the quest to become ruler of the Wasteland one fraught with peril. The game is currently in development and can be acquired by purchasing on Steam Early Access and the Game's Website. Watch development and interact with the team as they work on Nuclear Throne through Twitch.tv. Join on Tuesday and Thursday from 13:00 - 17:00 CET to see how a videogame gets made, and maybe influence the final game in the chat. Nuclear Throne will be launching on the Mac, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita after the PC version is wrapped up. Navigation Characters Enemies Weapons Mutations Areas Pickups/Prop Crowns (planned) The I.D.P.D Update History Best Runs Blog General Lore Update #6 - Smooth animations - Weekend of November 22nd Features *music for Frozen City and the Crown Vault. *new character walk animations. *new enemy walk animations. *a very basic early version of the Frozen City boss. *art for the snowbots. Balancing *no melee for snowbots carrying cars. *some I.D.P.D. spawn tweaking. *snow tanks now have a max range, and a longer startup time before they fire. *less accuracy for the minigun. Fixes *various tiny fixes *fixed the Scrapyard rain to also fall on top of the level Misc *new color for Robot's B-skin and energy weapons *some preparation for the crowns *new sniper gun *some extra tips during level load Planned Game Features Characters *Mom Bandit playable character that summons a bandit at a cost of 2hp. If health is max then picking up a medkit will summon a bandit *Chicken playable character spawns with katana. Most likely a melee focused character. When your HP bar reaches 0 chicken runs around without a head for a while, making it possible to grab a medkit and continue the game. Possible special ability mentioned on live stream was slowing down enemies within a certain range (or bullets) *Businessman playable character Areas *Underwater area, all characters will be inside bubbles apart from the Fish character Enemies *Mimics *Rumored Big Fish boss for underwater area *Enemies related to the fourth faction, surrounding the ancient pre-apocalypse inhabitants of the world. *Possibly changing the Assassin's attack to be more obvious or not hit through walls. *Possible elite enemies (more enemies like the Golden Scorpion) *Lil Hunter boss for the Frozen City: "Basically Boba Fett" - JW Weapons *Katana *Flamethrower (uses explosive ammo) *Golden weapons *Ion Cannon (beam shoots straight up and comes down where aiming, high energy cost) Other Additions *Configurable controls *Further Windows 8 fixes *Rest of the mutation icons *More mutations *Crowns *Fish and Crystal will remain as the starter characters, all others will be unlockable *The Nuclear Throne *Manual world seeds, allowing you to share your seeds with others so they can play the exact same worlds. *Changing the way your character behaves when you walk into a wall. *Art for the Snow Tanks Last week's Top 3 Best designed enemy types are: 1. 31.67% votes - Snipers ! 2. 23.33% votes - Ravens 3. 10.00% votes - Assassins Poll of the week Which in game Area is the coolest ? Desert Sewers Scrapyard Crystal Caves Frozen City Crown Vault Latest activity Category:Browse